


my moon and stars

by stilinscry



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: kim samuels life revolves around lee daehwi, his very own sun





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/gifts).



Lee Daehwi is a ball of never ending energy. He sings and dances and bounds around like he’s eaten 17 candy bars in one sitting and he doesn’t stop. He can talk for hours, about anything and everything. People love him. People like Kim Samuel. 

Even when they first met Samuel knew that Daehwi was gonna go far. He’s like a puppy; bright and energetic and soft, just screaming for someone to run their hands through his hair and tell him that he’s doing good. And that’s a role Samuel is happy to take on. 

Daehwi makes it into grade A, which isn’t a surprise to anyone but so does Samuel, and he makes sure to thank any God that’s willing to listen that night when he goes to bed. The dorms are cosy, not surprising when there’s 101 trainees to deal with but Samuel can’t find it in himself to complain when he gets to push his mattress right up next to Daehwi’s every night. 

They become fast friends, spending almost all their time together and the other trainees joke that bad things will happen if you split them apart. Samuel doesn’t want to find out whether it holds any truth. 

They train non-stop which doesn’t sound like it’d be fun but almost everything can be made better when Daehwi is with him. When he flops down on the practice room floor, wailing that his tiny little legs can’t carry him anymore Samuel laughs harder than he has in a while and when Daehwi’s smile spreads to his eyes Samuel can’t stop the words that leave his mouth, “You’re so cute when you smile like that. Do it more often.” And his smile falters for a second, before it’s beaming even brighter than before. What Daehwi says next makes Samuel’s knees weak. 

“I only smile like this when I’m with you.”

It’s too much and Samuel sits down onto the practice room floor too, crawling over so that he can press himself against Daehwi’s side and rest his head against his shoulder. They sit like that for a while, not talking, just being. It’s nice and when their allotted practice time ends Daehwi whines again, this time because he doesn’t want to leave. 

Samuel just laughs and pulls himself to his feet, holding out a hand to tug Daehwi up too. Daehwi doesn’t let go until they get back to the dorm and even then, he stays pressed up against Samuels side. 

The next morning when he wakes up Daehwi is halfway on top of him instead of on his mattress like he should be. There’s a leg thrown over his hip and an arm wrapped tightly round his waist and Samuel could really get used to waking up like this. Daehwi’s head is nestled just under his chest, his cheek pressing against his chest and he sniffles quietly when Samuel moves a little. 

A quick look at his phone tells him that they’ve only got another fifteen minutes before the producers are gonna come and wake them up but Samuel closes his eyes again anyways and wraps his arms around Daehwi’s shoulders. He tilts his head so that he can press a gentle kiss against the top of Daehwi’s head and he’s glad that nobody else in their room is awake to see how sappy he’s being right now. 

The next couple of days are a blur of practices and meetings with producers and talks of visits to the pop up store in Sangamdong and Samuel loves it. He loves the rush he gets from knowing that the show is going to air next month and the producers are going to see how hard he’s been working and maybe, just maybe he’ll finally get the chance to debut properly. 

Whilst he enjoys the days, he always enjoys his time spent back at the dorm. Daehwi is a constant presence around him and Samuel can’t get enough of him. They haven’t spoken anymore about what Daehwi said back at the practice room earlier in the week but they both know what’s happening between them, they can both feel it building. 

When they go to bed Daehwi doesn’t even both laying out his mattress anymore, just squishing himself onto Samuels so that their bodies are almost entirely pressed together and despite the squeeze, it’s surprisingly easy to fall asleep like that. 

Daehwi admits quietly one night, when it’s almost 2am, that he likes it when Samuel holds him, that it makes him feel safe and after that Samuel doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Daehwi whenever he has the opportunity. They’ve become the token couple in their group of friends without even realising it and Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to let them know, laughing loudly when a bright red blush spreads from Samuel’s cheeks down to his neck. Daehwi just takes the comments in his stride, moaning that he doesn’t get enough time to cuddle with his ‘Muelie’ and Samuel thinks that that’s the closest to a confession he’s ever gonna get. 

They have their first kiss after their first recording session. Samuel is the first person to get an A from the judges and Daehwi can’t stop the pride that swells in his chest. As soon as the recording is done and they’re all back in the dressing rooms he searches out Samuel, practically jumping him when he finds him. He hugs him tight, practically suffocating him with his grip before pulling back and cupping Samuel’s cheeks with his hands. 

The kiss itself lasts for a second or two at best but it’s perfect and Samuel can’t help but laugh when Daehwi rests their foreheads together. Somewhere behind them Daniel and Jinyoung are making gagging noises but neither of them care. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Daehwi says, his voice soft as he looks into Samuel’s eyes. “You are my moon and my stars, Kim Samuel.”

“And you, Lee Daehwi, are my sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> i blame jenna for this
> 
> twt me @dcnghyucks and we can scream abt pd101


End file.
